snitchseekerrpgfandomcom-20200216-history
Gustavo De Luca
Gustavo De Luca is the husband of Serafina De Luca, former division head of the 'Beast' division at the Ministry of Magic. He was the Chief of Interns on the Magical Bugs floor at St. Mungo's for a time, but now works as an Emergency Room Healer at the Hopital Italien pour les Mauvais Sorciers. 'The Basics:' *'Name: '''Gustavo Sovrano De Luca *'Nicknames:' Gus, GusGus *'Age: 39 *'''DOB: March 14, 2037 *'Occupation:' Emergency Room Healer at the Hopital Italien pour les Mauvais Sorciers *'Former Occupations: '''Chief of Interns, Magical Bugs Floor, St. Mungo’s Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries; Night Shift Supervisor, Ospedale de Naples Università dei Maghi; Healer-in-Training *'Year of Graduation:' 2054 *'Years of Schooling: 2047-2054 *'''Place of Schooling: Istituzione per i giovani streghe e maghi di Toscana, Italia; Naples Università dei Maghi *'Year of Graduation from Wizarding University:' 2060 *'Wizarding University Degrees:' Healer Studies *'Heritage: '''Pureblood *'Wand: Chestnut, 12 ¾’’, Aethonan wing feather *'''Patronus: Aethonan *'Boggart:' His wife and children, dead *'Pets:' None? *'Relationship Status:' Married, to Serafina Moretti De Luca 'Family:' *'Father:' Giovanni Alfonso De Luca, 70 *'Mother:' Adelaide Rosabella Brazzano De Luca, 68 *'Siblings:' Donatello, 45 (b. 2031); Ercole (b. 2032; d. 2047); Lorena, 37 (b. 2039); and Natalia, 30 (b. 2046). 'Appearance:' *'Hair color:'Brown *'Eye color:'Blue *'Height:'6’0’’ *'Weight:' 160 lbs. *'Defining physical features:' With dark, thick, sometimes curly hair and blue eyes, Gustavo has a striking, if not entirely Italian-looking, appearance. He is usually well-dressed, well-mannered, and tidy. He is usually wearing his Healer robes and if not, will often be seen in a suit or at least in a starched shirt and crisp trousers. 'Personality:' : Gustavo is polite, professional, persuasive, and charming. He can be short when he loses his patience, considering that he doesn’t have much patience, but he always maintains his calm. He has a playful, sometimes naughty, sense of humor, but he doesn’t smile often unless he feels like laughing. : He also really, really likes bugs. 'Background:' The third son of Italians Giovannia and Adelaide De Luca, Gustavo was born on cold, early spring day in the Alps as his parents were on their way home to Milan. He was raised in the city of Milan, with his father designing high-end Wizarding fashions and his mother doing much of the hand-stitching, embroidery, and detailing. He never lacked for wealth or love, for their family was large and very giving, and never had a bad memory up until he turned 10. It was on his tenth birthday that he was allowed to accompany his older brothers Donatello and Ercole, who were 16 and 15 at the time, on a late skiing trip into the Alps north of Italy. Not knowing how to ski, Gustavo was out on the slopes all alone when an unexpected avalanche of snow came thundering down the mountain. Gustavo was pushed out of the way of the snowslide by his brother Ercole, who perished in the accident. He has never since been out sporting in the winter. After the accident, Gustavo’s grief stricken parents sent all of their children off to either Wizarding boarding schools or to school down in Tuscany. Gus spent a homesick year at a dull school in Rome before attending Istituzione per i giovani streghe e maghi in Tuscany, where he spent the next seven years. Upon graduation, he went straight into Healer school in Naples. He was highly successful at diagnosing rare magical maladies, bugs, and illnesses, and quickly became promoted to the night shift supervisor of the Magical Bugs floor at the university medical school. He also wrote several prestigious papers on his research into actual magical bug bugs, and it was while he was traveling around, lecturing at various universities and institutions, that he first met his future wife Serafina. They were later formally introduced by their parents, who seemed to be friends, and hit it off right away. Several years later, the couple married and had two beautiful children. When he was offered a job at St. Mungo’s in England as Chief of Residents, Gustavo conferred with his wife, who was able to secure a position in the British Ministry, and packed up his family. The pay raise and better working hours seemed to be worth it, especially since GusGus had a SECRETARY. That job lasted for a while, until Sera decided she wanted to move back to Italian. Gus, who was also homesick, agreed all too easily. He found work once again at an Italian Wizarding Hospital (the largest in the country!) and once again, the De Luca kids packed up and moved. They're much happier back at home. Category:Characters Category:Healer Category:Class of 2054 Category:Pureblood